Police, Meet My Ash Pile
by Keynn
Summary: Apparently when one's gym burns down and the gym leader is a fire specialist, the scenario is deemed pretty hilarious. -- Newleadershipping Falkner x Flannery


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

**Police, Meet My Ash Pile**

_Newleadershipping_

_FlanneryxFalkner_

Flannery looked up at the building before her. Her gym, being burned to the ground. "Way to screw up your life." She muttered.

One year. She'd gone threw exactly one year of trying her best to become some amazing gym leader that would make her grandfather proud and on the anniversary of her heading in the right direction she ended up burning said gym to the ground.

"My grandfather would so kill me if he knew about this." She sighed. Her pokémon were busying themselves trying to douse the flames with counter flames and sand, but the effort was futile. The gym was gone and the small flames that were still there really weren't doing much.

Earlier, the whole town had been there helping out. Bringing water from the hot springs and the few people that had water pokémon, sending them out. Flannery had been helping out earlier, too, but now the mess was over and she was hit with the realization that she was probably the worst gym leader alive. Were there even any other leaders who had destroyed their gym before!? And then soon, a police officer would be here to ask some questions and file a report and she would have to explain that she was the gym leader and that she had left a newborn baby Vulpix in the gym while she talked with a challenger and that it had sneezed and minutes later the gym and crumpled around it and the Vulpix lay there yawning and looking very much happy with the fiery mess.

"Stupid police." She muttered, because honestly why did they even need to know?

"Thanks." A voice sounded from behind her. Flannery looked up from her position on her knees to acknowledge the police man. A slightly short man with blue clothes and hair. At his side stood a Skarmory. "My name is Falkner, I'm the 'stupid police.'-" Only when she heard his name did Flannery stand up and laugh at the her own stupidity, trying to play it off. Falkner.

She'd met him once at one of the world gym leader conferences. They didn't talk, he was arguing with Lt. Surge of the Kanto region about how a bird pokémon could destroy his 'little rat' She was still new to being a gym leader and opted to steer clear of the two, but how could she not recognize him? Between the Skarmory at his side and his wardrobe of blue.

"Fa-falkner-" She grinned, stuttering. "You probably don't remember me. . . The whole 'stupid police' thing I was er, kidding." She stated, holding out her hand. "I'm Flannery, the gym leader of Lavaridge." With the other hand not held out to shake she pointed to the pile of ash behind her. "And that would be the gym."

She saw the amused grin that crossed his face as Falkner shook her hand.

"Yeah, I see that." He stated. "And I do remember you, you were at the Gym leader conference pestering Blane." At that, Flannery rolled her eyes.

"I was not pestering him. I was asking him some question about what it was like to work in a volcano. I'll bet his gym has never been burned down. It's constantly on fire." She stated ruefully. Blane was a person she'd like to meet again. Coming back to the present Flannery was struck by an odd question and she eyed the 'police' in front of her. "Your not a police man, though. You don't even live in this region. What are you doing here?"

"I am a police man. A part time police man in Johto and I'm here to discuss the rising rate of crime between Team Rocket of the Kanto and Johto regions and team Magma and Aqua of this region with some of the officers here. I'm visiting you, though, because it's not everyday you hear that a gym leader has set her gym on fire-" he pulled out a note pad. "-care to explain?"

"Not really." Flannery muttered but reevaluated her answer when Falkner gave her that – your-guilty-if-you-don't – face cops so often give to their victims. So she explained her little baby Vulpix and it's little baby sneeze that obviously was more of a huge monstrosity of a sneeze that destroyed the gym she'd been trying so hard to represent well, and by the time she'd finished explaining the story she was really only telling it for Falkner's amusement because she was also writing the report. Police who are to busy laughing their asses off have very sloppy hand writing after all.

"Your not a very good cop-" She stated when he'd finally finished laughing, then she smirked. "-must be why your only part time."

"I'm only part time because I'm also a gym leader. I actually have a gym to lead, too" He retorted, smirking his own smirk. Flannery looked back at her gym and then sulked, remembering why Falkner was even there.

"My grandfather would be so disappointed."

Sighing, Falkner placed a hand on Flannery's shoulder and then smiled down on her.

"Don't let this get to you. Another gym leader in Johto, Morty, lost his gym in an earthquake. Things just happen sometimes." He stated. "I can make you feel better, though." Falkner smiled and pointed to his Skarmory, who was poking his head down and up at Flannery's Magby. "Wanna get something to eat? My treat." He grinned.

"Are police suppose to ask their suspects out on dates?" Flannery pointed out. Flakner shrugged.

"Not sure, but between gym leaders I think it will be fine."

Two options: Go out with the cute gym leader from Johto or watch the remainder of your hopes and dreams float into the wind from a pile of ash?

". . . Sure."

* * *

_Yes, this is a crackshipping. . . and yes, I'm kind of a huge fan of it. Bigger then huge, I love it. That being said, I can not write for it. I am just not that good, but this is the first story I wrote when I decided I wanted to try to write romance, and honesty, there aren't enough Flannery x anyone stories on this site, and is there ever a story for Falkner? So I finally decided that I did not care how poorly it was written, this story was getting posted (:_

_Notify with mistakes?_

_And enjoy!_


End file.
